At present, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been widely used in product manufacture and daily life for technical superiority thereof. In an assembling process of Liquid Crystal Module (LCM), it's required to align and assemble a LCD with a Back Light Unit (BLU) or with a Cover Glass (CG). The well-known technologies usually complete such assembling process by manual operation. However, with increased requirements on thinned and refined products, such kind of assembling process by manual operation can no longer meet manufacture demands because it's not only complicated in operation but also has high possibility of misalignment in assembling the BLU/CG with the LCD, which may lead to poor product yield, low production efficiency and high breakage ratio; moreover, the assembling process by manual operation may also involve negative influence to the product yield due to different degrees of proficiency of operators.
Thus it needs an apparatus of aligning and assembling which can achieve an accurate alignment during the assembling process of the LCM so as to improve the product yield and the production efficiency, and reduce the breakage ratio.